Gretchen
Summary Gretchen was born a twin with a girl named Genevieve. Their mother had died in childbirth and this led to their genius father wanting to find a way to bring her back to life, so he made his assistant Igor raise the two girls up until they were 15 years old. By that point, Genevieve had come down with a severe illness caused by a boy she had been seeing. He was a boy with a Demon Soul and was feeding off of her positive energy, making her lose all happiness and enjoyment. Her father took notice of this, despite now Mad and obsessed with stolen information from the Government that he was now confident that he’d be able to bring their mother back to life. Which he did, at the cost of Genevieve’s last breath. Gretchen found out and was horrified that her own father would be the cause of her sister’s death. Her mother awoke to discover the reason behind her resurrection and killed the father out of anger, and rampaged around Dark City, ultimately disappearing. Igor took Gretchen and ran away from their mansion of a house to escape the Government that was soon to be upon their longtime home. They escaped to a slums and Igor watched over Gretchen until her 18th birthday. The day Gretchen died. She was walking home from another depressing day of trying to make herself feel good by spending more and more money left over from Igor, mostly on small things like food and clothes. A serial Killer known as The Ripper had been following her for weeks now and he had pictures and creepy diaries written about her daily routines. He was a psycho with a blood lust for her young beauty. The Ripper was shadowing her and she started to notice, and tried to lose him by turning down certain alleyways she thought would give her a chance to run as soon as she could. The Ripper however was familiar with this area, and cut her off. He was too fast, and too strong for her to get away, and he managed to abduct her with a sleeping bomb. When she came too, she already had lacerations all across her body and her body was bare without clothes, and she knew that he must have done terrible things while she slept. She cried and screamed to get out of the maniac’s prison. He soon silenced her again with a hit to the back of the head, and she woke up again, this time with blood seeping from her head in a slow but steady dripping, as well as drips coming from her mouth. She also felt pain in her right arm, to which she looked to discover that it was gone from the elbow down, a bloody cast over it. She tried to scream but she couldn’t even move her jaw. She felt hopeless and thought she would die here. The Ripper paid her 3 more ‘visits” before he stopped showing up. A week passed and she was dying of starvation and dehydration. She kneeled down on the cold concrete floor, naked and covered in cuts and bruises, dirty and unclean and her one wrist shackled to her legs. Gasping for a final cry of help, seeing the door open. In her head it was Igor, but it was her deliriousness that revealed to her that. It was The Ripper with a machete, and he walked over to her, holding her up by her dirty hair, and holding the weapon above his head. She cried smiling, still seeing Igor in his place, “I’m so glad...you came.” She weakly said. And the Machete swung to decapitate her head from her body. The next time she awoke, she had a new arm, as well as a few other new body parts, all stitched together. She saw Igor standing over her while she lay on a table, and he had tears in his eyes, giving her a hug. She was confused and scared but also happy to see Igor. She only had a small portion of her memories, mainly her early memories. As well as some other girls’ memories that weren’t her own. She met Arixiel while trying to get a hold of herself in her new body, and he wanted her to be part of The Demon Hunters. He showed sympathy to her and she wanted to make friends, so she joined. Powers and Stats Gretchen: '(greh-chen) 'Tier: 8-B Name: Gretchen Origin: Clouds of Ruin , Demon Hunters Gender: Female Age: 18 (?) time seems to be lost between when she died and when she was resurrected, but it has only been months since her resurrection Classification: Corpse Doll/Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility Immortality (type 3), Electricity Absorption, Regeneration (low), Electricity Manipulation, Contaminant Immunity, Defunct Physiology, Disease Immunity,Pain Suppression, Anatomical Liberation, Body Part Substitution, Head Liberation, Electrical Resurrection Attack Potency: City Block Level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ '((Physical Strikes are Building level to low end Multi-City Block level)) 'Durability: At Least Large Building Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: The combined intelligence of multiple Highschool girls. Weaknesses: Inevitable Necrosis and Rot Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Mistress Mary Category:Tier 8 Category:Corpse Doll Category:Artificial Human Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Ruin Category:Demon Hunters